villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leonard Snart (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Captain Cold from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Captain Cold. Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold or simply Cold, is a major antagonist in the first three seasons of the CW TV series The Flash, and one of the main protagonists/anti-heroes in the first season of the spin-off series DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and a major antagonist in the second season. He is an infamous supervillain with a freeze-ray and seeks the thrills of robbing and killing, and works alongside Mick Rory in such crimes. He is portrayed by Wentworth Miller, who is best known for his role as Michael Scofield on Prison Break. Miller also briefly provided the voice for Deathstroke in Young Justice and portrayed Chris Redfield in Resident Evil: Afterlife. Personality Leonard Snart is first and foremost a man who plays by his own code and is drawn to the lifestyle of a thief, as he longs for a sense of freedom and to be unbound by the laws of society. Ultimately, Leonard is more driven by the thrill of the chase rather than the actual catch and shows signs of being an adrenaline junkie because of this. Presumably because of his traumatic and abusive childhood, Snart carries out everyday with his self-taught philosophy that the only person who is going to look out for his own well-being was himself. Also, he detests being thought of as having morals or heroic in any sort and after his sacrifice to save his team Ray Palmer states he died a hero, which was "the last thing he wanted to be known as". Despite this Leonard Snart is actually a good man, if not a grotesquely flawed one. Though his sense of morals is dubious to say the least it cannot be denied that Leonard is an honourable man, and a surprisingly altruistic one (should the situation call for it). For example he does his best to avoid casualties unless absolutely necessary while robbing and even warned Barry Allen of James Jesse and Mark Mardon's plans to kill him despite being enemies. The greatest display of Snart's character is when he sacrificed his own life so that Rip Hunter's team could escape. When Leonard sets his mind on a goal he will go to incredible, immoral lengths to achieve it. He is extremely obsessive and single-minded in this regard, for example when recruited Mick Rory he focused solely on killing the Flash rather than stealing despite being granted numerous opportunities, once he passed off walking away with a dozen expensive cars solely so he could draw out the Flash and when he didn't he just drove away which greatly irritated his partner. While planning a heist, Snart is calculating, meticulously thorough, patient and flawless in detail. He is a man who makes very few mistakes and expects his men to follow this. He was also clever enough to deduce that the blur that attacked his heist was a man and used this information to choose the perfect weapon to counteract his speed - the cold gun. Despite of his cruel, vindictive and sociopathic nature Leonard is very affectionate towards his sister, Lisa even if they do tease each other a lot. He will do anything to protect her, even working with his much-hated father, Lewis when he blackmailed his own son into working with him by implanting a bomb in Lisa's skull and later shooting Lewis without remorse when Lisa was safe. Snart prides himself on being the man was doesn't play by the rules and is very against being controlled or manipulated. For example after being forced to work with his father, Lewis when the latter blackmails him, the second he lost his leverage on Leonard he killed him on the spot. He was also left extremely disillusioned when he discovered that the Time Masters have been controlling his and the rest of Rip Hunter's team from the very start, as if every action he followed was from some sort of script. To prove himself that he's not a puppet however he defies the Time Masters by sacrificing his own life when it was actually Ray Palmer's destiny to die saving the team and assures himself he follows his own path rather than the one that has already been decided from him which he reinforces with his final words being "there are no strings on me", a reference to Pinochio. Appearance Snart joined the "Legends" crew of Rip Hunter's time-ship, the Waverider, to save the world from Vandal Savage. He eventually sacrificed himself to save his teammates whom he had grown close enough to call friends, dying in redemption. Later, the time-travelling Legion of Doom plucked a version of Snart from the timeline before he joined the Legends while his values were still firmly that of a supervillain. However, he was later mind-wiped and returned to the point in time he was taken from so that he could be recruited for the Legends of Tomorrow to live his journey to his heroic redeeming sacrifice, what the then-redeemed Mick Rory called, "a better man." Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 1 *"Going Rogue" *"Flash vs. Arrow" (mentioned) *"Revenge of the Rogues" *"Out of Time" (mentioned) *"Rogue Time" *"Rogue Air" *"Fast Enough" (cameo) Season 2 *"The Man Who Saved Central City" (vision) *"Family of Rogues" *"Running to Stand Still" *"Potential Energy" (mentioned) *"Fast Lane" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Paradox" (mentioned) *"The New Rogues" (flashback; hologram) *"Killer Frost" (mentioned) *"Invasion!" (mentioned) *"Into the Speed Force" (Speed Force) ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Legends of Yesterday" (mentioned) ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 1 *"Pilot, Part 1" *"Pilot, Part 1" *"Blood Ties" *"White Knights" *"Fail-Safe" *"Star City 2046" *"Marooned" *"Night of the Hawk" *"Left Behind" *"Progeny" *"The Magnificent Eight" *"Last Refuge" *"Leviathan" *"River Of Time" *"Destiny" *"Legendary" Season 2 *"Abominations" (mentioned) *"Compromised" (mentioned) *"The Chicago Way" (hallucination) *"Raiders of the Lost Art" (mentioned) *"Land of the Lost" (mentioned) *"Fellowship of the Spear" *"Doomworld" *"Aruba" Victims *Basil Nurblin *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (erased timeline) *Mick Rory (time aberration) *Vincent Santini *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Lewis Snart *Unnamed crew member *Unnamed Meusum guard *Unnamed followers of Vandal Savage's cult *Unnamed members of Grant Wilson/Deathstroke's army *Unnamed members of Tor Degaton's army *Unnamed members of the Stillwater Gang *Numerous unnamed people Indirectly *Himself (self-sacrifice) *Zaman Druce *Unnamed Time Masters Gallery ''The Flash'' SnartKillsColleague.png|Snart kills his crew member SnartKillsDealer.png|Snart kills the dealer with his new cryo-gun SnartCold.png|Snart shoots his freeze-ray SnartTorturesDante.png|Snart tortures Dante in front of Cisco SnartStarLabs.png|Snart at Star Labs SnartEvidenceDestroyed.png|All evidence on Snart is destroyed SnartFlashTeam.png|Snart with Barry and his team SnartFreezesLaser.png|Snart freezes the alarm system during the heist SnartChristmas.png|Snart warns Barry about Mardon and Jesse young captain cold.jpg|Young Leonard Snart ''Legends of Tomorrow'' SnartDeath.png|Snart moments before his death Trivia *Almost all episodes of The Flash in which he appeared had the word "Rogue" in it; this is because of the character's comic-book status as the leader of the Rogues, a supervillain team that opposes the Flash. *Wentworth Miller had pitched Snart as pansexual to the writers; if he found someone with the right amount of wits, charm and badassery, he'd be into them, and gender would be completely-irrelevant. *In the DC's Legends of Tomorrow episode "The Magnificent Eight", a man in a bar is about to shoot Stein to death, but instead, Snart manages to shoot him instead. This scene mirrors an infamous scene in the original Star Wars, when Han Solo kills Greedo before he has a chance to fire. Similarly, Snart has his feet on a table, like Han Solo did in that scene. It can also be taken as a reference to the Dollars Trilogy of spaghetti Western films. *Snart mentions in the DC's Legends of Tomorrow episode "Fail-Safe" that "this ain't his first prison break", a reference to Wentworth Miller's role as Michael Scofield in the FOX TV series Prison Break. In the show, Scofield attempts to break his brother Lincoln Burrows (played by Mick Rory's actor, Dominic Purcell) out of Fox River State Penitentiary. **In addition, William Tockman, a brief antagonist in the other Arrow-verse series, is portrayed by Robert Knepper, who starred as Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell in Prison Break. *The version of Snart that appear in season 3 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow will be a "bizarro" version. Navigation de:Leonard Snart (Arrowverse) See also *Leonard Snart on Heroes Wiki. Category:DC Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thief Category:Flash Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Supervillains Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Guardians Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Posthumous Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Inmates Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains